1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a structure of a pixel that increases transmittance of liquid crystal and reduce power consumption.
2. The Related Arts
Nowadays, technology and science have been in prosperous development and progress and information devices are constantly innovated to suit the need of the public. The early displays were mostly cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, which is of a bulky size and a great power consumption and also generates radiations that are dangerous to human body for user operating for a long while. Thus, the displays that are currently available in the market are liquid crystal displays in substitution of the CRT displays.
Liquid crystal displays have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of a liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided from the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source directly supplied to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
To improve flicking of a liquid crystal display, it is often to provide storage capacitance Cst for stabilizing the potential of a pixel electrode. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pixel structure comprises: a data line 100, a gate line 200, a common electrode 300, and a pixel unit 400. The pixel unit 400 comprises: a pixel electrode 404, a thin-film transistor 402, and a storage capacitor 406. In the known techniques, the common electrode 300 is generally arranged on an array substrate of the pixel structure and has a portion overlapping the pixel electrode 404 to serve as the storage capacitance Cst (namely Cst on Array Com structure). However, the consequence of such an arrangement is a non-light-transmitting area is formed on the center of the pixel structure, leading to reduction of aperture rate of the pixel structure and thus reducing the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel and increasing power consumption of the liquid crystal display. In another known technique, the pixel electrode has a portion overlapping a gate line to serve as the storage capacitance (namely Cst on Gate structure). This is increases the loading of the gate line, leading to displaying inhomogeneity of the liquid crystal display panel.